


Closer to You

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Poly!Queen but with a focus on Brian/Freddie. Check out the notes at the beginning of the fic to see the pic that inspired this, because in this, that pic occurs, and it’s delightful, but with a little Bit Extra that occurs. As a result of that Extra, it’s only natural that some playful one-upmanship of a kind should occur as well.As you might have started to guess, there is smut in this one, and in fact that’s...well that’s a lot of it askldfja. I have no defense either; I’m just having a good time here.Titled after the Adam Lambert song because I'm a yearning gay motherfucker lmao.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture!:https://aboutthatmelancholystorm.tumblr.com/post/637416254336073728

It was planned chaotically, was how he liked to say it. 

Step here, crawl there, on your knees then back up and over to Brian, arch your back in front of him (and admire the little smile it always earned him.) 

But the kiss wasn’t planned; a quick dip down on Brian’s part and said kiss that lasted just long enough to make his knees a bit weak as he bounced back up and away from Brian, still on schedule with the next bit of movement onstage. 

He couldn’t help the blushing though, and thank goodness they knew the crowds like they did (no shock or anger at such a kiss here, just giggles and wolf whistles and some shouting from the audience.) 

The show went on, and he tried not to be distracted by the thoughts in his head. 

Backstage, however...

\---

“You little shit!” 

“Sorry,” Brian smiled. “I couldn’t help myself, but it was probably too bold. No one seemed to mind though.” 

“Why would they?” Roger asked with a laugh. “Think most of them got to see something they’d been waiting for; you made their night!” 

“We could have too,” John noted. “Might have been a lot for one show though.” 

“You find a way to lean over the kit without knocking it down to kiss me, and we’ll make ourselves the focus of the next show,” Roger said. “Let these two have their spotlight moment for tonight.” 

“You could have gotten me back with something,” Brian said as he packed up. “Honestly, I was shocked when you didn’t try anything.” 

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t be doing that,” Freddie replied as he slipped past Brian to snag some of their clothing off of the racks, getting in a quick smack to Brian’s ass as he moved. “You just won’t know when until it’s happening.” 

Brian’s face was red, but his smile eager, even as John and Roger laughed. 

“Alright, bet on who makes who come while onstage first?” Roger offered to John.

“Don’t be nasty; they won’t go that far!” 

Roger shot Freddie a look. “I’d say we don’t know that for sure.” 

\---

That actually wasn’t his intention. That would be far too much interruption during a show, and too much in general at that. 

But if he could make Brian’s knees weak, make him want to drag him backstage immediately after a show and tear his clothing off? 

That would be just fine. 

Part of it was just to go off the planned track of things. He started it slow at the next show, stumbling into Brian’s area of the stage more often than he might have otherwise. Bumping hips with him, singing with him at his mic (a convenient time to grind himself against Brian’s ass), just being as much in Brian’s way as he could. 

And it earned him smiles and giggles and the occasional grind back, but it wasn’t enough yet. 

“I thought you were going to get back at me for that kiss,” Brian teased him after the show. “Was that it?” 

“I did expect more from you, Fred,” Roger said. “I’m not disappointed, just surprised.” 

“He’s not done,” John smirked. “You both know that.” 

Freddie only grinned. They’d see the rest of it as it happened, even if patience wasn’t a virtue most of them could hold onto for long. 

\---

He could feel Roger and John watching him now too, as he ground his way up Brian’s leg, letting his head drop onto Brian’s shoulder for a minute. All under the guise of ‘being into the music’ (which admittedly, he was), but just as much it was to drive Brian mad. 

It seemed to work. Brian’s breath was shaky the longer he lingered there, and he missed singing along with the next few lines. As soon as he felt Brian was really weak-kneed, he drifted away again. 

And then he stayed away, except for a few runs back for air guitar, but never too close to Brian. Who did try and scoot closer to him, catching his eyes once with a questioning look when Freddie bounded away yet again.

Brian only shook his head and laughed backstage, but there was a delightful tension in his eyes every time he caught Freddie’s gaze. 

Almost there.

\---

He pulled that move again at the next show, more than a few times. Truthfully, his legs were almost less tired than usual, purely because he spent so much time bracing himself against Brian. 

Grinding on his thigh, barely resisting the urge to let a hand pull Brian’s hips back when he bumped up behind him to sing with him at his mic, and otherwise draping himself all over Brian as much as he could. 

He knew for sure he’d done it when Brian broke, and reached for him one of the few moments he bounced away to cover the rest of the stage. 

There was no hiding that, from Freddie, from Roger and John, from the road crew watching, from the audience. 

Which had to explain why he didn’t hide it backstage either. 

“Please take this,” Brian commanded, politely (and if that wasn’t just adorable too) of the guitar tech that followed them backstage. “Quickly, now!” 

The tech only laughed and raised a brow when he caught Freddie’s eye. The road crew would be staying away from their area of the backstage then, at least. 

John and Roger’s laughter could be heard, but they dipped away into the other green room, and suddenly he realized why they’d insisted upon making use of both rooms at this venue. 

He giggled himself as Brian nearly dragged him into their green room, slamming the door shut behind them. “You alright?” 

“I-” Brian hesitated. His fingers went on a journey, undoing his zipper, only to switch to the buttons of his arrow-covered tunic, then briefly reaching to yank down part of Freddie’s leotard. “There’s too much to try and take off here.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh fully at that, draping his arms around Brian’s neck as he kissed him. “We can’t fuck here anyway, you know that.” 

“Do we know that?” Brian protested weakly. “There’s no law. Well. Public decency laws I guess, but I think the door locks...” 

“You’re so fucking adorable,” Freddie sighed, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. “But I’m going to make you wait until the hotel.” 

“That is...absolutely cruel,” Brian murmured. 

“Mhm, but you don’t hate it, do you?” Freddie teased, giving him another quick kiss before moving away and working his leotard off. “How much will it kill the mood if you help me pull this off of my legs?” 

“It won’t,” Brian smiled, and waited for him to sit down in the nearest chair before kneeling down to help tug the material off. 

“Oh yes, because this is incredibly erotic,” Freddie smiled. “Dragging sweaty lycra off of your boyfriend, what more could you ask for?” 

“I’ve got ideas,” Brian replied, and leaned down to press kisses to Freddie’s bare thighs. 

It was his turn to shiver at that, with the touch of Brian’s lips and the almost ticklish feeling of his curls on his skin. 

Brian glanced up at Freddie’s cock, hard despite the restraint of the dancer belt he’d worn underneath the leotard for the night. “I thought you were going to make me wait for the hotel?” 

“Shut up,” Freddie sighed. “I’ll be fine to make it there, thank you.” 

“And you’ll hide that how?” 

“I could ask you the same,” Freddie replied, gesturing to the bulge in Brian’s tight trousers. “We’ll just have Roger and John walk in front of us.” 

“And what if they’re over in their room doing this too?” 

Freddie rolled his eyes playfully. “Then we give anyone watching us leave a show!” 

\---

They didn’t, though it took noticeably more time to get ready to leave (not his fault that he got distracted by thinking of kissing the freckles all over Brian’s chest, anyone would fall to the same thoughts while helping him out of his tunic.) But that was almost better, as many of the fans had gotten understandably tired of waiting, and had left. 

“I can admit I would have lost my original bet,” Roger said as they walked down the road to the blessedly close hotel. “But I think I could make another one now that I know I’d win...” 

“Too bad you’ll be too busy with me to make bets of any kind,” John teased, and Freddie realized that Brian clearly hadn’t been too far off in assuming how they’d spent their time in the other green room. 

But that worked fine. There were nights where all of them squished into the same room, the same bed, and nights where they paired off instead. Both were good, and he certainly didn’t mind if tonight was a night of pairing off and potentially raising separate noise complaints from any nearby guests. 

Roger and John were at one end of the hall, himself and Brian at the other, and right about now he dreaded that they hadn’t argued to take the room at the closer end. Because while Roger and John slipped away into their room, there was still a long hall to walk for himself and Brian. 

But like he’d figured, there would be no making it all the way to their room without pause. 

That it came in the form of Brian, suddenly and apparently not caring about being seen, pressing him against the wall, holding his arms in place above his head, a thigh gently shoved in between his legs, made it a very good pause indeed. 

“The room is maybe five feet away,” he teased all the same when Brian finally stopped kissing him to take a breath. “Shall I carry you?” 

Brian smiled, and before Freddie could get another word out, pulled him up into his arms. 

“Brian!” he hissed it, even as his legs wrapped around Brian’s waist. “Someone could walk up here-” 

“Good,” Brian interrupted. “Let them.” 

“You are something else,” Freddie whispered, cradling Brian’s face to kiss him as Brian did his best to carefully walk them to the door of their room. 

“Yeah, but so are you,” Brian said. “We match.” 

Match they did, as Brian fumbled the door open, finally forced to put Freddie down as they stumbled inside. Matching hands reaching to push the door shut, to try and lock it quickly, then to flick on the light switch. Matching feet nearly tripping over each other as they made their way to the bed while matching fingers tugged at street clothes to pull them off and toss them to the floor. 

Normally, they might have paused now. For a shower, and to see if they really had the energy to keep going (there was the high of the show, and then the crash after, and sometimes it utterly killed any other plans they had for the night.) 

Instead, it only slowed. 

Which was both better and torturous, as far as Freddie was concerned. On his back on the bed, shirt gone, trousers open but not yet pulled off, while Brian straddled him. His head was bent down, pressing kisses to Freddie’s chest, the light touch of his curls making Freddie squirm. 

He couldn’t keep his hips from bucking up against Brian, who lifted his head and grinned. 

“Have patience!” 

But he bucked his hips again, and smirked at the groan it earned him. “What was that about patience, Bri?” 

“Oh shut up,” Brian moaned, sitting back up and leaning back to roll against him. 

And that was a picture that Freddie tried to take a mental snapshot of. Brian leaned back, his bare chest a sinuous sight that he wished he could reach and lick his way up. His trousers undone just enough that Freddie could reach forward and palm at Brian’s hard cock through his pants. It made Brian shudder beautifully, grinding himself down even harder against Freddie. 

“Patience is overrated, at times,” Freddie murmured. “Don’t you think?” 

Brian nodded, and climbed off of him long enough for the rest of their clothes to be pulled off and tossed away from the bed. 

He’d put condoms and a bottle of lube into the drawer of the bedside table as a just in case, and he was incredibly glad he had now. He could grab them without having to move away from Brian’s lips and hands, that wandered happily over his skin. 

Brian’s hands did stop to take the lube from him though, eager fingers working himself open while Freddie watched. 

Brian groaned as he worked, and Freddie shook his head. 

“Don’t you dare make yourself come. Not unless you think you can keep going after.” 

Brian only smirked in response, eyes still closed. 

He took the spare time to get a condom on, to steal the lube back for a moment and slick it over his cock. 

Another moment, and Brian was in his lap, slowly working himself onto his cock, thigh muscles shaking as he did. 

“Good?” 

Brian nodded and swallowed hard. “Think I’m going to make kissing you onstage a habit, if this is what it gets me.” 

Freddie leaned up, smiling at the moan the movement elicited from Brian, and kissed him hard. “I’d like that.” 

“So will the fans,” Brian giggled, then shivered as Freddie thrust gently. 

There was no more room for talking then, lips focused only on kissing and leaving marks at each other’s necks and chest, while Brian readjusted his legs to wrap around Freddie. 

He only kept them like that for a bit more, conscious that Brian’s knees would start to hurt the longer they stayed that way. Just as good was switching to put Brian on his back, slipping inside of him again to a happy moan, fucking him hard and leaning down to pull at his curls (carefully, mindfully, lovingly) until he felt Brian’s cock twitch and jump between them, his come warm as it hit their skin. 

He started to slip out of him, content to pull the condom off and jack himself off onto Brian’s stomach, but Brian’s hands held his hips down. 

“Keep going,” Brian’s voice shuddered. “I can handle it; you feel so fucking good, please just keep going.” 

He let himself lean back down, thrusting hard, erratic (because fuck did Brian feel good, warm around him, legs around his waist to hold him as close as possible.) 

Brian’s voice was in his ear, half wordless happy mumbling, half moaning his name, begging him to not stop.

That was all it took, and he let his eyes close, head dropped against Brian’s chest as he came hard. 

Brian’s fingers lingered in his hair, playing with it as Freddie slipped out of him, panting and pressing kisses to his collar bone. 

The need to get up and grab a towel so they could clean up was there in his mind, but he couldn’t bear the thought of moving. 

“Give it a few minutes,” Brian murmured. “I can’t...” 

“I know,” Freddie sighed happily. “Can we just stay here maybe? I think leaving bed is as overrated as patience.” 

Brian kissed his forehead, and he felt like he was glowing. “It might be. But I’ll get up eventually. Get us cleaned up. Least I can do after you fucked me that well.” 

They settled into soft giggles and gentle making out, and all he could think of was Brian kissing him again onstage. 

Sure, the fans might enjoy the bit of extra show too. As would John and Roger, and that was lovely. 

But at the end of it, it was truly all for him and Brian, and that was what made it perfect, and made his heart feel so wonderfully full it might burst. 


End file.
